plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie King
Zombie King is the tenth zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that appears in Dark Ages. As a king of the zombie army, its main role is to provide support and boost morale of its Peasant Zombies. The Zombie King will periodically boost a nearby Peasant Zombie's toughness, transforming it into a Knight Zombie. It doesn't move, rather, an Announcer Imp will appear on a tile in the first row, blow a horn, and the Zombie King will crush the Announcer Imp and remain on that tile until defeated. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Dense Grants knight helms to nearby peasant zombies. As Shakespeare once wrote, "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown." And Zombie King couldn't agree more. It is incredibly difficult to get a good night's sleep with a crown on your head. That thing is all kinds of uncomfortable. Appearances Dark Ages: Night 16, 17 ,18 ,19 and Arthur's Challenge. Overview Zombie King absorbs 50 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 17 normal damage shots before dying at 50 normal damage shots. Strategies When you see this zombie on the lawn, kill all Peasant Zombies quickly, because it will slowly transform all the zombies nearby into Knight Zombies, which absorb a lot of damage. Though it does not move, close-range plants like Snapdragon, Bonk Choy are useless, zombies will quickly overwhelm them. The best strategy to deal it is Magnet-shroom, because it can attract any knight helms or bucketheads and is fast. That means if Zombie King has just granted a knight helm, Magnet-shroom will attract it immediately, making it become Zombie King's weakness. Put Spikerocks the rightmost edge of the column but to be safer, double the Spikerocks to slow down upgraded Peasant Zombies. Brute force from your plants will also work if you have enough fire-power. It is also good to use the Hypno-shroom and hypnotize a strong armored zombie, by the time the hypnotized zombie gets to the Zombie King, it will start eating it and the King will do nothing since it does not eat plants. Gallery zombieking_hd.png|Zombie King Dark Ages Part 2 Ad.png|Seen in a promotional pic. Screenshot_2014-07-26-13-09-10.png|Almanac Entry Rey Zombi Llamando.jpg.png|The Zombie King granting a helm to a Buckethead Zombie. Rey Zombi Caballerizando.jpg.png|The Buckethead Zombie is turning into a Knight Zombie. MOARZOMBAYKING.PNG|Zombie King without its arm. Zombayking.PNG|A dead Zombie King. impkingzombie.png|Imp announcing the arrival of the Zombie King. King zombie.PNG|Possible concept art for Zombie King. Rey.Zombi.png|HD Zombie King Trivia *It is the only zombie who does not have its speed listed on its Almanac Entry because the Zombie King cannot move *It is the second zombie who provides support with Dr. Zomboss being the first one. Dr. Zomboss' way of providing support is that he will compress all zombies that he summoned in one square with the zombie with a least toughness or so will be the leading one. This provides him enough time to evade or to charge forward. A possible third one could be the Zombie hands that put potions on the lawn *William Shakespeare's passage "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown" is a reference to the first scene of the third act of Henry IV. **It only implies that King Henry IV should have not seized the throne from Richard II and had him murdered and It also slightly resembles King Henry IV. *If you look closely you can see it is crushing another zombie which is the Announcer Imp. The Announcer Imp is present in the Dark Ages trailers. It holds two parts of a coconut and makes a galloping horse sound to pretend that the Knight Zombie was riding a horse. Then they would stop by and visit the Jester Zombie and the Imp Monk Zombies. This is likely a reference to the British comedy Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *The Zombie King in its Almanac Picture is seen with a scepter. It uses the scepter to grant zombies knight helmets. Also It can upgrade Coneheads and Bucketheads and damaged Knight Helmets, as well as regular Peasants. *If you look closely you can see part of its belly sticking out from its clothes meaning it is too fat to fit its clothes. *This and Treasure Yeti are the only zombies has Dense toughness. But before the 2.4.1 update, Pharaoh Zombie had the same toughness. *It can restore helmets to Peasant Zombies again if they lose their helmets. *Zombie King will die instantly when there are no more Peasants to transform. This means that this is the undead counterpart of Puff-shroom. **This and Imp Cannon are the only zombies that can self-destruct. *If the player uses Cherry Bomb or instant-kill plant at the right time, the player will see that the Announcer Imp is imperishable. *Also, Zombie King does not disintergrate when a Cherry Bomb is used. Instead the head falls off as normal. *The death animation of this zombie is unique: its head breaks away of its body and rolls down its belly, and then its throne disappears. *This and the Imp Cannon are the only zombies that cannot move. *Spikeweed and Spikerock cannot be planted on the King Zombie, unlike the Imp Cannon. The only reason why is this is because the fall might of submerged it into the ground, as you can see dirt around the throne like the Potato Mine. *It occasionally coughs on itself, then slurps up the saliva. *Zombie King cannot be blown away by Blover if falling. **However it is not too heavy to be tossed away by Citron's Plant Food ability. *There can only be one Zombie King per lane, unlike Imp Cannons. *It cannot be moved by Spikeweeds or Spikerocks, or tossed. *If the Zombie King has Plant Food, then the Announcer Imp will have Plant Food too. If the Announcer Imp had to be battled, the player would technically get two Plant Foods from one zombie. *Zombie Kings can crush Spikeweeds and Spikerocks upon landing. *If the player listens closely, he/she can hear a low pitched voice when it coughs. *Zombie King, Gargantuar Prime and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that can kill other zombies. This is due to the fact that the King will crush the Announcer Imp, and Dr. Zomboss has his infamous two-lane charge attack, Gargantuar Prime can kill zombies with its laser. *The Announcer Imp is not generally counted as a zombie, as it does not have any effect on the game. (it does not eat or otherwise eat plants or brains and it does not summon or boost zombies) *A grave can actually be crushed by the Zombie King if he is summoned on one. *Even though his crown is metallic, it cannot be taken by Magnet-shroom. *It is not affected by potions in the Evil Potions levels. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness